Homeworld Valkyrie Alliance
by Skygunner58201
Summary: This is a repost of an old story by Sora-Hyrin58201. I'm him...but no longer have access to that account. The universe is trembling under the assault of the Heartless. And the only thing in their way is a lone fighter pilot trying to find home.


Authors Note: You may have noticed this story posted by Sora-Hyrin58201. That is me. I lost my account and password years ago. This story has actually come a long way since then and i will be attempting to convert it to a computer format for posting. Thanks to the three people who reviewed over the years. Hopefully the further chapters will draw more of a crowd.

I don't own Homeworld, Kingdom Hearts or Zelda. Well... I do...but not the rights to them.

Enjoy

Homeworld: Valkyrie Alliance

Prologue: Earth date 1004 BC Location: Hylian Orbit

Flames. Debris. Blood. Chaos. The surface and orbital territory of the once tranquil world were now filled with these things. The Royal Guard Fleet had been torn to shreds by the Taiidani's ion cannons. Locked in eternal conflict, the burning hulls of two craft, one a Taiidani destroyer, the other a Hylian assault frigate, drift forever fused. They are part of the remains of the mass destruction and frenzied death that took place.

Huge, lumbering craft now lay between the blue-white planet below and the Taiidani fleet, the megaships of the Council of Worlds, collectively crying out for mercy, silently hoping the survivors of Hylia would be spared. What remained of the Hylian peoples, the Hylians, the Zora, the Kokiri, among others, boarded gigantic transports taking to the stars, forbidden from developing and utilizing hyperspace technology.

Centuries would pass until what few ships remained of the original fleet of Exiles reached what would become their new home. They named the world "Kharak" meaning "prison" in the ancient languages. As time passed, the ancient starships were forgotten and buried beneath the sands of time. The many peoples of Hylia soon forgot that they had come from the stars. Over three millennia would pass... Chapter 1 Discoveries Earth date: 1942 AD Location: Kharak

The blistering heat of the noon day sun burned unmercifully, scorching all but the polar regions of the desert world, the light glinting off the hull of a large rocket. Within its bays it carried highly advanced construction vehicles, refitted for null-gravity construction. High above Kharak, an immense scaffold hung suspended in space. Within the confines of its belly, a massive starship lay incomplete, only a shadow of what it will become. The palace was full of activity as everyone found work in researching and in meeting the needs of the people.

A scientist hunched over his desk, studying the notes and schematics of one of his colleague's latest discoveries, the ruins of Khar Toba, which means "first city." Deep within the ruins, under the surface of the sands laid the skeletal structure of an ancient vessel. By researching its powerplant and what remained of the ship's systems, new innovations in technology had been brought into existence. But what had peaked Professor Sjet's interest was the small module found attached to the core. What interested him more was the fact that it had been carefully hidden, found only when His Highness, King Harkinian, touched the TriForce symbol on the bulkhead next to the massive power plant. They had found a hyperspace induction module, or hyperdrive for short. As he tried to figure out exactly how to get it working, his mind wandered to the other scientists in his team. They had traveled further into the ship than he or the king had ever dared venture. In the end, though, their efforts had been rewarded. They returned with what was called the Guidestone. A smooth, black stone covered with writing from the Ancient Hylians. It also bore a simple galactic map, one that had been unmistakably identified as their own. Towards the outskirts of the map Kharak's unmistakable coordinates marked a point on the Outer Rim. Much closer to the galactic core was another world, it coordinates engraved much deeper into the stone. Next to this point were two words in an ancient dialect yet common to all modern languages."Hylia, Hiigara." In translation, it said, "Hylia, our Homeworld." The scientists and other residents of Kharak had no idea as to the consequences of their actions. Little did they know, an attack on Kharak had already been planned.

How do ya like it? R&R PLEASE!!


End file.
